1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to operation within heterogeneous wireless systems such as, for example, hybrid network operation in which client or user devices can communicate using any one of two or more networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for dynamically allocating data flows across heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Mobile client devices have evolved from single-radio devices to multiple-radio devices configured to support different radio access technologies. For example, an exemplary mobile cellular device may include both a cellular radio (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE)) as well as a wireless local area network (WLAN) radio (e.g., IEEE 802.11-based wireless).
Consider for example LTE, which is a Radio Access Technology (RAT) standardized under the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE was first codified within the 3GPP Release 8 Evolved Packet System (EPS); Release 8 implementations do not allow simultaneous operation of multiple radio access technologies (i.e., a mobile device cannot access the same Packet Data Network (PDN) via the multiple radio interfaces). Instead, Release 8 implementations require the user of the mobile device to establish a single PDN connection, or may establish multiple simultaneous PDN connections through the same radio access system, but not through different radio access systems. Accordingly, a mobile device could not treat individual packets of (in this case, Internet Protocol (IP)) flows within a PDN connection separately across different available radio access systems. Therefore, when handing over from once access network to another, the mobile device would be required to move all IP flows from within a given PDN connection together to the other access network.
Furthermore, the set of possible applications running on the mobile device that may require use of a device's radio are diversified. While some of these applications may be suited for radio access systems with stringent Quality of Service (QoS) requirements (e.g. 3GPP), some other applications may be suited to run over the other available radio(s) access systems. However, current implementations do not effectively allow for application/services to take advantage of all the available resources, which may suitable for providing service for the applications/services.
Accordingly, improved apparatus and methods are needed for mobile devices to allow for enhanced capability, including for example dynamic allocation of data flows across the available radio access technologies so as to enhance a user's experience, while also ideally optimizing the connectivity costs of network operators.